Similarities
by Neonz
Summary: Jay and Atlanta may have a lot of differences, but they're also very similar; they're both oblivious to their crush's feelings towards them. Fortunately, each becomes aware of the other's fault... Maybe they can help each other. J/At FRIENDSHIP. J/T A/A - Voted the Most Accurate Characterization in the Class of the Titans Fanfiction Awards 2012


**Hey guys! I have a really quick one-shot for you. It's a Jay/ Atlanta friendship fic… with J/T and A/A pairings. Jay and Atlanta are my favourite characters, but their friendship is sort of interesting in that it's touched on a bit, but mostly just during the early episodes (since they were the first two found), but by the way they interact, I feel like they must be pretty close (despite the fact that they're essentially opposites). Contrast this with Archie and Theresa, who can't stand each other at times, and it's pretty interesting (I think). Definitely not a romance thing though! Haha.**

**I don't own COTT (no duh).**

…

It was a beautiful sunny day, with a gentle breeze and plenty of people outside to enjoy it. Jay was walking home by himself today – his Tuesday afternoon ritual, and how he loved it. It was the one time that everybody was busy with something; except for him. Both Herry and Theresa had training with their respective mentors, Odie was tutoring both younger and older students in chemistry, and Neil had work with his modelling agency. Archie and Atlanta usually spent some time skateboarding after school this time of the year, and no doubt they would take advantage of the weather today.

His sighed contentedly. Jay loved his friends, but having seven teenagers stuck in a relatively small area could get frustrating. Alone time was a rarity that Jay could take advantage of to do homework, or watch whatever he wanted on TV, or just enjoy the moments of silence.

As Jay approached the brownstone considering how to use this precious time, a rather disgruntled looking Archie walked out of it, skateboard in hand.

"Hey Archie, what's up?" Jay asked, noting his teammate's expression with a frown. "Where's Atlanta?"

Archie rolled his eyes. "Seriously Jay, I think she's gone nuts. I suggested that we go boarding, and she somehow turned it into this giant argument that ended with her screaming at me to leave."

"Oh." Jay said, sympathetic towards the warrior. "I'm sure she'll come around."

"I guess." Archie shifted his gaze away. "I'll never understand girls." He muttered.

"I can relate…" Jay sighed in agreement.

Archie gave a small grin at the leader. "Seriously though, she wouldn't come with me so she's still in there. I'd avoid her unless you want to get yelled at for no reason as well. I'm gonna go without her, this day is too nice to waste." With that, Archie leapt onto his skateboard and took off, raising his hand briefly in a goodbye motion.

Jay waved back, his heart sinking as he realized his perfect afternoon alone wouldn't happen. Keeping in mind what Archie said, he cautiously opened the front door. He then glanced into the kitchen, which was directly off of the entryway, and could see Atlanta sitting with her back turned to him. Jay was momentarily impressed with himself; he was so quiet, that Atlanta (who had exceptional hearing) hadn't heard him open the door.

He came quietly in the rest of the way to test himself, when he noticed Atlanta's body was shaking as she sobbed, completely unaware that she wasn't alone.

Jay halted immediately. His heart started hammering in his chest; there was no way he could sneak back out now without her noticing. So he did the first thing he thought of, which was slamming the door shut as loudly as he could behind him. Atlanta whipped around in her seat, alarmed by the sudden noise. Jay could make out tear marks down her face.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before Jay broke the silence. "Sorry…" He said, unsure of what else to say.

Atlanta turned away from him, and buried her head in her arms on the table. "Go away…" She muttered, clearly embarrassed.

Jay considered it for a second, but instead took a seat across the table from her. Atlanta raised her head, looking annoyed. "Something you need that can't wait until later?" She snapped.

"I just wanted to know what was wrong…" Jay stated honestly.

The short red-head sighed in irritation. "Nothing."

Jay waited for a couple seconds, but she didn't elaborate. He decided it was best to do what she had asked and leave her alone. "Okay, well, if you need anything, I'll be in my room working on homework." Jay told her, then got up and started walking towards the stairs.

He was halfway up when he heard his name being called in a quiet tone. "Jay?"

Jay stopped. "Yeah, Atlanta?"

Atlanta paused for a moment. "Uh, I have a question…" She said sheepishly.

Jay turned and headed back down the stairs and into the kitchen. He looked curiously at Atlanta, who was regarding him intently. "Okay, shoot."

"Okay, well…" Atlanta started, breaking off eye-contact. "Did you, um, see Archie on your way here?"

Jay nodded. "He was worried that you were mad at him."

Atlanta glanced downward shamefully. "Yeah, I guess I did kind of go a bit overboard at him…"

"You want to talk about it?" Jay offered. Atlanta hesitated uncertainly, so Jay smiled. "I promise I won't tell Arch, or anyone else if you don't want me to."

The huntress seemed deep in thought for a moment. Jay waited patiently. Her facial expression slowly changed from passive to sad, then finally it landed on angry. Now it was Jay's turn to feel uncertain, and Archie's warnings were replaying in his mind as she clenched her fists and her breathing picked up speed.

"He's so OBLIVIOUS!" Atlanta exclaimed finally, pounding her fists on the table in anger. Jay flinched, but quickly gave her his full attention. "He just, he just…" Atlanta breathed heavily. "Doesn't get it, at all! All he wants to do is go boarding, or go running, or go train, but never just… just hanging out." She looked saddened, momentarily calmer. "I asked him if he wanted to go eat somewhere, and he asked me if I was feeling okay! I mean, I get that it's a nice day for boarding but…" Some fire returned to her expression. Jay braced himself. "It's like he's afraid to be alone with me where we can just talk! It's not like it's the first time I've suggested it either!" Her voice rose in both volume and pitch. "How much more obvious do I have to be? I've been dropping hints left, right, and center, and he still doesn't see that I… I…" She broke off blushing and looking alarmed at how far she had almost gone.

Jay stared at her. Was she about to say what he thought she was about to say…? Judging by her expression, he was almost certain. "…That you see him as more than a friend?" He guessed.

Atlanta's eyes widened. "I… um…" She stalled, then sighed. "Exactly." She dropped her gaze, her face as red as her hair.

Jay contemplated this for a moment. Atlanta liked Archie? And she thought that he was being oblivious? It was irony at its finest, since Jay already knew that Archie felt the _exact _same way about Atlanta.

"I don't know what to do." Atlanta continued, worriedly. "I guess I should just get over him… obviously he doesn't feel the same way." The huntress hung her head dejectedly.

Jay blinked in utter confusion. Archie's feelings towards Atlanta were pretty obvious to him. He had to correct this situation, somehow, for their own sakes. "Maybe you're judging too quickly…" Jay suggested, trying not to make it obvious that he knew anything.

Atlanta looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?" She thought for a moment, then studied Jay. "You know something about this, don't you?" She asked suspiciously.

Jay gulped. "W-well…" He said lamely, rubbing the back of his head. That seemed to be enough for Atlanta, who brightened.

"What do you know?" She practically interrogated her leader, who was looking uncomfortable.

"I, uh…" Jay hesitated. Atlanta raised an eyebrow expectantly. Jay sighed. "He'd kill me if he knew I was saying this… but he… well…"

"He has feelings for me too?" Atlanta finished hopefully. Jay nodded. Atlanta slowly broke into a smile, looking amazed.

"Really?" She asked again, to which Jay simply nodded again, he himself smiling a bit at her reaction. "Wow." Atlanta replied, in awe. "Well jeez, he sure has a weird way of showing it."

Jay chuckled. "I think he was a bit nervous of rejection."

Atlanta looked surprised. "Well, he owes you on, then. Thanks Jay."

Jay shook his head. "I think he would kill me, so, seriously, don't tell or the Gods'll have to make a new prophecy." Jay said seriously.

The red-head giggled. "Okay, deal." Jay looked relieved.

"Great, well, I really have to work on homework now, so I'll see you later." Jay said, started to stand up.

"Wait," Atlanta said, a thoughtful look in her eyes. "I have a really quick question and it's not about Archie, I promise." Jay sat down and waited for her to continue. "I was wondering…" Atlanta started casually. "Have you ever felt like that?

Jay looked genuinely confused. "Felt like what?"

"Afraid of being rejected by someone you love."

Jay froze. Of course he had, but he certainly wasn't about to tell Atlanta about any feelings he had for a certain psychic… Even if she _had_ told him her feelings about Archie... "I-I'm sure everyone feels like that sometimes…" He said, beating around the bush.

Atlanta smirked. "Yeah? Do you feel like that for anyone right now?" Jay blushed and didn't elaborate. Atlanta sighed in annoyance. "Come _on _Jay, I told _you_, it's only fair. Besides, I can't return the favour unless you admit it.

Jay looked at her with new interest. "What do you mean?" He asked curiously. Atlanta rolled her eyes at him, clearly signally for him to just answer the question already. Jay sighed in defeat. "As a matter of fact, I do." He admitted finally.

Atlanta perked up. "Anyone I know?" She asked nonchalantly.

Jay pretended to think for a moment. "I would think so…" He finally answered.

"Does she go to our school?"

"Well…" Jay said, completely not okay with the way this conversation was going. "Yeah, I guess she does…"

"Is she on the girl's field hockey team?"

'_Why did she have to ask that?' _Jay thought, unwilling to answer this one. "Uh, well - "

"Does she have long, red hair?"

Jay blinked, and didn't even get to open his mouth before Atlanta continued.

"Is her name Theresa?"

Jay's brow furrowed. "God damn it, Atlanta." Atlanta was in a fit of laugher on the other side of the table as Jay blushed furiously.

"Knew it!" She grinned, taking the fact that he didn't deny it as a confirmation. "I'm sorry Jay, I had to make sure!"

Jay sighed. "It's okay, you're right, it's only fair…"

Atlanta tipped her head. "So, have you ever tried, y'know, asking her out?"

The leader shook his head. "What would she ever see in a guy like me?" He asked sadly. "I mean, you and Archie are so similar but I'm just… not the kind of guy for her. I know I'm too serious and focused on work. She's always so… so cheerful, and carefree. That's what I love about her, but I know she doesn't like me in the same way." He glanced at the table, avoiding Atlanta's gaze.

"Maybe you're judging too quickly." Atlanta said softly. Jay's glance shot upwards questioningly. Atlanta laughed and winked. "I think she might see more in you than you think."

Jay stared at her in wonder. "A-are you serious? Or are you just playing with me?" Jay asked suspiciously.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Jay." Atlanta replied, smiling. "But don't tell Theresa I said anything!"

Jay's expression broke into a grin. "Thanks Atlanta."

"No, thank you!" Atlanta replied happily. "I can't believe that dork really likes me…" She laughed nervously. "Anyways, I have a lot of homework too… I'll see you later." Atlanta stood up.

"Bye…" Jay said as she went upstairs to her room. The leader contemplated all that had happened with a bewildered expression. He suddenly didn't mind that his precious alone time was taken away from him that day; he had gained something a lot more valuable. Grinning in excitement, he too went upstairs to finish homework before Theresa came back.

…

**Yay! I love friendship fics, I might do more of them for different characters. I also love reviews! Hit the button down there and send me one, if you're so inclined! :D I have a chapter of INOY in the works, as well as an entire AxA fic that's very nearly done. Hope to see you soon!**


End file.
